


Leaves

by JujYFru1T



Series: Tumblr scribblings [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, NaNoWriMo, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujYFru1T/pseuds/JujYFru1T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the otpprompts tumblr: Imagine your OTP raking leaves, while person A is just finishing up the pile, person B suddenly tackles person A into the leaves and they both fall in the pile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> ...I like obvious titles. ~_~;  
>  I remembered that OCs could be used in prompts too, and came up with this. Featuring Lia and Jasmine from my first Nanowrimo novel in 2010. *clings to it* nbd, only the first time I created OCs that actually stuck around...

_There! Finally done._

Dropping the rake unceremoniously to the side, I stretched my arms above my head and arched my back, then winced as something popped back into place.

_It’s not windy. The pile should stay put long enough for a cocoa break._

"Jazz," I said, starting to turn around, "I’m gonna ma _oof—”_

Then everything was leaves, and a certain redhead was laughing her ass off.

"God _damn_ it, Jazz!” I scrabbled my way to a sitting position in the destruction, which admittedly was hard to do with my girlfriend clinging to my waist, still cackling. “That took forever!”

"Yes." Jazz reined in her laughter abruptly, though a mad grin alighted on her face. "You made a glorious leaf-mountain. So glorious that it would be a crime not to jump into it. A _crime,_ I tell you!”

I sighed, my annoyance morphing into resignation. “Easy for you to say. You didn’t do any of the work.”

She booped my nose, batting her eyelashes at me, and okay, _fine,_ I can’t stay mad at her when she does that. “I’ll help you put it back together,” she said. “But my Muse—”

"Oh no, you are _not_ blaming him for your work ethic. I saw you with your nose in that book and you never budged. Except, apparently, to knock me over.” I ruffled her hair, smiling. “Now let me up so I can go make us some cocoa.”

"Yay!" I’d barely blinked before she was standing and helping me up.

"Blurgh." I shook my head, and a few dislodged leaves fell past my face. "I bet I have leaves in my frigging bra thanks to you."

"Here, I’ll get them out." She grabbed the edge of my turtleneck and pulled up, but I slapped her hands away with a screech.

"Aah, cut it out, it’s cold!" I dodged away and ran for the house at top speed, Jazz right behind me. A wind came up, blowing a volley of leaves past us.

"See? I saved you some time," Jazz said as she passed me.

"Your logic is flawless," I replied, rolling my eyes.

She opened the back door and gestured me in.

"Thank y—" I squeaked when my rear received a slap.

"Welcome much." She sauntered past me toward the kitchen. "Come on, I need help finding the mini-marshmallows."

"Do we have any?" I broke into a few skip-steps for no reason. "I thought you used the whole bag last time."

"Only because you ate the last Kit-Kat and didn’t restock."

"Don’t put it on me, you marshmallow fiend."

**Author's Note:**

> i can haz crappy ending?  
> also: This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. I invite and appreciate feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Keyboardmash and emojistorm comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * "<3" as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I also reply to comments. But if you’d rather not receive a reply for any reason, sign your comment with “whisper” and I’ll just squee to myself about it. ^_^  
> Want/need help with something to write? [Find the LLF Comment Builder here!](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)


End file.
